One Hell Of A Secret
by Tamaki's Rose
Summary: Much longer after serving Ciel Phantomhive, the demon, Sebastian Michaelis searches for souls in the modern-day United States. He soon makes a deal with a skeptical Zoella Hampton, who happens to fall in love with him. The two find their life together very intriguing.
1. Prologue

"Are you alright, miss?"

The man's voice, laced with a British accent, echoed through the hallway. I looked around to see that I was the only person there. My only company happened to be other students' lockers and the closed doors of classrooms.

I sighed. Perhaps I was imagining things.

The bloodied tissue in my hand only seemed to burden me as I held onto it. It served as a reminder that those girls had managed to kick me hard enough to make my nose bleed. That wasn't much of a self esteem boost.

Oh, how I hated them...

I stared down at the tiled floor, deep in thought, before I was interrupted, yet again.

"Tears don't look good on anyone, dear," the same voice stated.

I looked up to find a well-dressed man with black hair and red eyes standing before me. A smirk decorated his smooth, pale-colored face. His clothes were all black, besides his white gloves.

"A-ah?" I squeaked, jumping back, slightly. I had never seen this man around the school. "Pardon me, sir!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me earlier, Miss Zoella... Are you okay?"

I could almost feel the color leaving my face. "I... I don't intend to sound rude, but-"

He examined his gloves, an eyebrow raised. "How do I know your name?"

"Yes."

He snickered. "It's simple, Zoella Marie Hampton. I'm a demon."

"Very funny," I sighed, making my way around him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to class. If you could... Just... Don't stalk people. Especially me. That's the last thing I need."

"You know, Zoella," muttered through grit teeth as I walked away, "I could help get those girls off your back. I'd just need something in return."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, again. "And what would you need?"

In the time it would take to blink, he was directly in front of me, again.

"Your soul, my dear."

I furrowed my eyebrows, then frowned. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. All of those girls were so awful to me... I'd do anything to get rid of them. Anything. At this point, I didn't even care, even if it cost me my soul. I knew it wouldn't really cost me my soul, though. It had to be a joke.

There was no such thing as demons.

"Alright. You've got a deal, mister," I laughed, holding out my hand for him to shake.

The man bit his lip before speaking to me with slightly widened eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, I will protect you until the day that you die. I swear."

"Yeah. Whatever. What's your name, by the way?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, my dear," he whispered smugly.

With this, he gripped my hand tightly. A sharp pain dove into my palm just before blood started to drip to the floor from between our hands. I cried out as the world around me began spinning.

"S-Sebastian! What did you say you were?! A demon? Th-that can't be... It's not true... Is it?!" I shouted, falling to my knees in front of him.

Another smirk. The room stopped spinning.

I drew my hand back. Upon examining my own palm, I saw a new marking etched into my skin—a satanic pentagram.

"A demon..."


	2. Chapter 1

I looked up at him from the floor, shaking. His lips were parted slightly as his piercing red eyes met my brown ones.

"What did you do to me?" I asked lowly. "W-what did you..."

"It's a bond between demon and human, Zoella. In exchange for you soul, I am your servant for the remainder of your life. It is my job to protect you to the full extent of my power. Now, about those-"

"F-for... Wait... So, I don't have a soul anymore?!"

He laughed. "You do. When you die, I will devour it."

"I-I feel sick... I want to take it back! T-take it back!"

"Miss Zoella, I'm afraid I cannot do that. The deal has already been made. But... I will obey any order you give me. Absolutely anything, miss."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Fine. I want you to get those girls out of their classes, now. Kathy Luck, Sydney Ross, and Sara Lynn Frederick. Can you possibly do that, then meet me behind the staircase?"

Sebastian got down on one knee and lifted my chin up with two fingers to look into my eyes, again. "Yes, miss Zoella. I will right away."

"Wait! S-Sebastian! What all can you do?"

"A hell of a lot, dear," he chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Th-then... I'm going to need you to disable the security cameras of the school for a while."

"Consider it done. I'll meet you with the girls behind the staircase in a few minutes."

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I stood up with his help. I watched him dash away.

I bit my lower lip and turned the other way to walk to the staircase where I was to meet him in a few minutes. This guy had already proven himself to be pretty honest, so I hoped that everything would work out okay.

I had some specific plans for these girls... The same three girls who had been bullying me for so many years... Revenge was the only answer. Up until now, I had never had any way of defense; no friends, no teachers, no strength.

Like we were always taught in elementary school, though, one is to treat others how one wishes to be treated.

"Well, girls," I muttered through grit teeth as I shuffled down the hallway. "What goes around comes back around... And this time it's gonna come back around and bite all three of you in the ass."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the back of the steps, waiting. I waited. Still, I waited. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes.

After fifteen minutes, I gave up. I should have known that somehow, this man had pulled off this prank. He was very good, though. I admit it.

"Then again..."

I traced the mark on palm.

"How could he have done that if-"

With each of the girls I had asked for, Sebastian arrived, loudly speaking to me.

"I'm so sorry about the wait, miss! One of the girls-the redhead-"

"Sydney," I snarled, glaring at her.

"Ah... Yes, Sydney. Sydney managed to sneak out of the main office, so I had to chase her down while holding onto these whiny brats. No wonder they are such a bother to you, my dear! Anyways, I have them, now. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I exposed a faint smile. "I can."

"I'm so glad. Now, dear, what will you have me do?"

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know this is very unlikely... But... Do you have any rope to tie them up?"

"As a matter of fact-"

With one swift movement, he tied each of the girls up and placed them down on the floor. He tied up their hands and feet. A balled up cloth was pushed into their mouths, sealed with duct tape for ensured silence.

"-I do."

My mouth hung open a bit as I stared down at my bullies, who were now helpless.

"Y-you're amazing," I stuttered, not breaking my gaze.

"Just one hell of a man, my dear."

I turned my head to look at him. "Sebastian, do you have a knife?"

Not to my surprise, he pulled a sharp pocket knife out of his pocket and handed it to me, smirking. "Let me know if you need help."

"I think I'm good for now. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, though."

Sara Lynn made a muffled groan as the other two started to cry.

"Stop. You know that you deserve whatever is coming to you!"

Sydney tried to scream, but it was very quiet. Sebastian laughed.

I kicked Sydney in the stomach once. I kicked her, again.

"I've never been able to do that. Not once have I been able to fight back, you stupid... You bitch! You're all worthless bitches!" I shrieked, kicking each of them, my foot occasionally hitting one of their heads against the wall. "Fuck you! Fuck you for everything you've done to me!"

After I felt like that was enough, I dropped to my knees in front of them and flipped the knife open.

"Look up at me. Now!" I cried.

A few bruises were already forming on their faces, not to mention too many tears.

I grabbed Sara Lynn by her soft, brown hair and stared into her eyes. When I was in third grade, it never occurred to me that my neighbor would spread rumors about me in junior high. My family life would no longer be private. It was the entire school district's business.

I swiftly cut the knife across her throat and watched the blood flow from her neck.

The other girls squealed and squirmed as I dropped her body to the floor. I moved to Sydney, who was in the middle.

"Little Miss Perfect," I groaned. "So if someone isn't perfect, like you, you have the right to beat the shit out of them? I-is that it?!"

Sydney was sobbing.

"Even if I had a chance with a guy, you'd make sure you slept with him! Tell you what, Sydney. You're just a stupid skank."

I could hear Sebastian snickering behind me as I cut her not-so-perfect-anymore throat.

Last, but definitely not least, was Kathy.

"It's the princess!" I mocked, crawling in front of Kathy as the pools of blood started to form around my knees. "Hey, Kathy? Remember a long fucking time ago when we were best friends?"

I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks as my anger only grew.

"Then you destroyed my fucking life? Re-remember that? Remember that, Kathy? I sure do!"

I laughed.

"Holy shit. You're such a fucking bitch! I hate you, Kathy! You know that, right? I hate you so much. But nobody should hate the fucking princess!"

I pushed the knife into her chest and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I think your pedestal has finally fallen."

I backed away from her and watched as she closed her eyes tightly. I looked up at Sebastian, who was staring at her, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm done, Sebastian. Can you wipe away all of my fingerprints? Is that possible?"

"I can," he replied quietly. "Miss Zoella?"

I grunted.

"I'm going to take you to my current residence to wash off the blood. Is that alright? I could make you something to eat, if you'd like."

"I think I can bathe myself... But I'll come with you."

He smiled a bit and lifted me into his arms. "Let us go. Oh. I have a chocolate bar in my pocket. Here. Take it."

"Thank you."

I never knew revenge could taste so sweet.


End file.
